The First Time
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Beth takes Evie to Auradon City for the first time. When a storm keeps them from getting back to school, the two have an experience they will never forget. Takes place about three weeks after Chapter 6 of Complete.


It all started when Evie was woken up by Beth. She'd come into Evie and Mal's room at seven in the morning, waking her girlfriend while carefully avoiding waking Mal. She'd quietly told Evie to get dressed, because seh wanted to take her somewhere special. From that moment, Evie's thoughts had been consumed by where Beth could possibly be taking her, only to be in complete shock as they arrived in one of the places she could not stop talking about.

"Oh, my goodness." Evie whispered. Beth smiled softly. "You brought me to Auradon City?"

"I did. You've been talking about coming here since you came to Auradon." Beth replied. Evie blushed. "Are you happy?"

"I'm more than happy." Evie said, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. Pulling away, she grinned as the car pulled a stop and all but crawled over Beth in her attempt to get.

"Eves, slow down. We've got the entire day." Beth said through her laughter. Evie rolled her eyes, but waited (albeit impatiently) for their driver to open the door for them. Beth exited the car before her girlfriend, holding her hand out for Evie to take. As she stepped out, Evie gasped in awe. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Everywhere." Evie whispered.

* * *

"I have had the most amazing day." Evie said as she and Beth walked hand in hand. Beth grinned.

"I'm glad."

"I want to buy you dinner before we head back to school." Evie said, turning to the blonde. Beth tilted her head with a soft smile. "When you were looking for a present for Jane's birthday, I was looking up restaurants in the city. I found one that's not that far from here."

"That sounds great, Eves, but you don't have to pay. Today is supposed to be my treat." Beth said. Evie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"B, you've done so much for me today. You're my baby, let me buy you dinner." she said. Beth grinned, placing her hands on Evie's shoulders.

"I like it when you call me baby." she admitted, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. When they broke apart, Evie had a soft smile on her face.

"And I like it when you call me pretty. When you say it, I truly believe it." she replied. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Evie, you're beautiful. Don't ever think any different." she said, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. Evie grinned, holding the blonde close.

"I love you so much." she said. Beth smiled as Evie's chin rested on her shoulder. "Thank you so much for bringing me to Auradon City."

"I know you've been wanting to come here, I'm just glad that I got to see it with you." Evie smiled as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "And now we're going to eat at one of my favorite restaurants in the city. How did you know that, by the way?"

"Ben told me before we left." Evie admitted, pulling out of the embrace and leading Beth toward the restaurant. Opening the door for her girlfriend, she waited until the princess entered before following her inside. Looking around, she raised an eyebrow as she noticed the amount of people inside the lobby. "Oh, wow." she mumbled. Beth looked up at the taller girl as she placed a hand on Evie's hip. "I'm going to go see how long the wait is."

"Eves, it's packed. This is probably a ninety minute wait. Let me go up there and get us in." Beth whispered.

"No, I can do it. I want to do this for you, you're always getting us into places. It's my turn to do something for you." Evie said, smiling at her girlfriend before making her way toward the podium. "Hi, can I get a table for two?"

"It's going to be a two hour wait." Evie raised an eyebrow, staring at the man for a moment before glancing at her girlfriend. The blonde was waiting patently, leaning against the wall. When Beth caught her girlfriend's eye, she smiled and waved. Taking a deep breath, Evie opened her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Here's twenty dollars."

"That'll cut it down to an hour." the host said. Evie narrowed her eyes, pulling out another bill.

"Fine. Here's another twenty. Is there a table available now?" she asked. The man nodded, pocketing the cash. "Thank you so much." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Of course. Would you like to collect the rest of your party?" Evie nodded, walking over to the blonde.

"B, come on. They have a table ready for us." she said, offering her hand to her girlfriend. Beth grinned, leaning in close.

"Did you drop my name?" she whispered as they headed toward the maitre'd, though the way his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the princess answered her question before Evie did.

"Nope." Evie responded, the 'p' popping at the end of the word. Beth narrowed her eyes, her playful grin still on her face.

"How much?"

"Forty." Beth chuckled. "You're worth every cent, Princess." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to Beth's head as they walked.

"I love you." Beth said.

"I love you, too." Evie replied. Moments later, they arrived at their table. The maitre'd moved to pull out a chair for the princess, his hands shaking as he did. Watching for a split second, Evie sent him a smile before stepping in front of him and grabbing the chair, pulling it out for her girlfriend. As Beth sat down, she grinned at the taller girl.

"Thank you." Beth whispered. Evie pressed a kiss to her temple before moving to her own chair, which the maitre'd was holding out for her.

"Your server will be with you shortly." he said, excusing himself with a bow of his head. Evie turned to her girlfriend with a grin.

"This place is beautiful." Beth smiled as her girlfriend looked around. "I wasn't kidding about paying, by the way." Evie announced.

"Eves, no. You already spent enough just getting us in here." Beth protested.

"I can afford it. I have money from the gowns that I made for Ben's coronation and a few other dresses that I've made since then. Ben and Doug even took me to the bank near the school to open an account. How do you think I bought that dress earlier?" Evie replied.

"I didn't really think about, I was mostly focusing on how much you were enjoying yourself." Beth explained. Evie reached out and grabbed Beth's hand. "I love you so much, Eves."

"I love you, too." Evie responded, a soft smile on her face. Beth bit her lip, thinking for a moment before speaking again.

"I was thinking... I know it's a couple of years away, but... If we're still together after graduation, I'd love to take you to see all of Auradon." she said. Evie grinned, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend.

"I would love that." she whispered.

"Yeah?" Evie nodded. "Okay, then." Beth whispered, a shy smile on her face as Evie squeezed her hand. Looking at Evie, she took a deep breath. "Do you think we have a chance?"

"I think we have more than a chance." Evie said, raising Beth's hand to her lips.

* * *

Two hours later, Evie and Beth were exiting the restaurant with smiles. However, their smiles immediately dropped when they realized that rain was pouring from the sky. Within moments, the two girls were soaked and immediately ran over to their waiting car. As they settled into the car, Beth's driver turned to face them from the driver's seat. "Princess Bethany, we aren't going to be able to get back to Auradon Prep. The storm is too dangerous to drive in." Evie let out a sigh, leaning against her girlfriend.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered in the blonde's ear.

"There's a hotel a couple of blocks away that we stay in when we have business in the city. Let's head there." Beth said, glancing at the driver for approval. Evie wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "Max, I'll pay for your room as well."

"B, we need pajamas and other things. Of all the things I've been introduced to in Auradon, the toothbrush is my favorite." Evie said. Beth nodded.

"There's a store across the street from the hotel that we can go to. We'll get everything we need." she said. Max nodded, turning on the car and beginning their short journey to the car.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to beauty in Auradon. It's everywhere you look." Evie said as she stepped into the hotel room they would be sleeping in. Beth smiled softly as she shut the door, setting the bags containing the items they'd purchased across the street on the table nearby.

"I think that's a good thing." she said. Evie glanced at her girlfriend with a shy smile. "I'm sorry you got wet. I can't believe how quickly it started storming.

"It's just water, B, it's no big deal. Besides, you look good with wet hair." Evie said, smirking. Beth chuckled.

"So... We're staying here for the night." she said, leaning against the door of the room. Evie nodded as she sat on the bed, taking her leather gloves off and setting them on the nightstand before carefully removing her tiara from her wet, slightly tangled hair. Beth watched as her girlfriend reached for the brush that they bought, waiting until Evie finished getting the tangles out of her hair before speaking again. "And we haven't... We've never slept in the same bed before."

"No, we haven't." Evie whispered. Beth bit her lip. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I know we haven't... Done anything before."

"I want everything with you, I do, but I'm nervous." Beth whispered,

"Why?"

"Evie, I know you had... I know what you told me about your life on the Isle and-"

"You said you didn't judge me for that. You said you didn't have a problem with my past on the Isle or my past relationship with Mal." Evie said.

On their first date, Evie made a point to be completely and totally honest with the blonde. She told her about her life on the Isle, explaining how she'd slept with a few people. Beth had been completely accepting of the girl's past, immediately telling Beth that she wasn't going to cast judgement over things that had happened before she even knew the girl existed. Evie was relieved, but also knew that she had something else to tell the girl - she'd been in a relationship with Mal for the better part of a year, one that ended amicably less than three months before they came to Auradon.

This time, Beth's acceptance was not quite as immediate. Evie watched nervously as the princess processed the information. After a few moments, Beth looked at Evie and simply asked if her relationship with Mal was completely over. After Evie insisted that it was, Beth accepted her answer and once again stated that she wouldn't hold something that happened before they met against the girl.

"I don't, sweetheart, I really don't. I'm just... I'm worried about disappointing you and about not being enough for you." Beth admitted. Evie walked over to her girlfriend.

"Enough for me? Beth, you're everything to me." she whispered. Beth bit her lip. "You could never disappoint me. I am completely confident that you will be the best I've ever had, because... this will be the first time I've ever slept with someone that I'm in love with." Beth smiled softly, leaning closer to her girlfriend. Their heads were centimeters apart. They could feel each other's breath as they stared at each other.

"I love you, too." Beth whispered, her lips grazing Evie's as she spoke. The blue-haired girl's gaze fell to the blonde's lips, waiting only two seconds before catching them in a kiss. Her left hand moved to rest on Beth's hip while her right made its way into the blonde's hair as Beth's right hand rested on her cheek and her left landed on her neck. After a few moments, Evie pulled away to allow the both of them to catch her breath.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted this to happen. I was going to make my room perfect, have Mal sleep with boys... we were going to have a romantic picnic or something - I hadn't worked that part out - and we were going to have the most amazing night." she whispered. Beth chuckled.

"Eves... We've had a perfect day. This entire day has been amazing, even the storm, and we had an amazing meal before we came up here. But if it makes you feel better, you can pay for the hotel room."she teased. Evie laughed softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Evie replied, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend again. Beth smiled into the kiss. After a few moments, she reached out and slowly unzipped the red leather jacket Evie was wearing over her blue dress. Raising her hands to Evie's neck, she pulled the girl closer. "You're so beautiful." Evie whispered as she pulled away from the blonde. Beth pushed the jacket off of Evie before pulling the girl into another kiss.

"Bed." she whispered. Evie shook her head,

"Not yet. We're taking this slow." she said softly. Beth smiled softly.

"You're so amazing." she whispered. Evie smiled as she pressed a kiss to Beth's neck. "Evie, the doorknob is pushing into my back and it's getting uncomfortable."

"Oh, sorry." Evie said, allowing Beth to slip away from the door. She expected the girl to move to the side a bit, but was surprised when Beth stepped around her and held out her hand.

"We can take it slow on the bed." Beth whispered, smiling shyly at the girl in front of her. Evie smiled softly, taking Beth's hand and allowing herself to be pulled to the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Evie woke up before Beth. As she watched the girl sleep, she smiled softly. She couldn't believe that the blonde next to her was completely and totally _hers_. They'd been together for less than three months, but Evie already knew that she was completely committed to the princess and would be for as long as Beth would let her - and if Evie got her way, it would be until the day she died. She stared at the sleeping princess before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you so much." A few moments later, Beth stirred and her eyes slowly opened. "Good morning." Evie whispered, smiling at her girlfriend as the blonde woke up. Beth blushed as she attempted to cover her face. "No, don't. You're gorgeous in the morning." Evie said, grabbing the pillow from Beth and leaning down to kiss her.

"Hi." Beth whispered when they broke apart. Evie smiled as she stared at her girlfriend. "I guess we wasted money on those pajamas, huh? Considering you're wearing the sweatshirt that I bought at the store across the street last night."

"I'm okay with that." Evie replied softly. Beth leaned up and kissed the girl. "How do you feel?" Evie asked. Beth smiled softly.

"Amazing." she said. Evie grinned, reaching out and running her thumb across her girlfriend's cheek. "Thank you for making last night so special for me."

"It was just as special for me. In a way, it was my first time, too." Evie said. Beth tilted her head slightly. "I've never had an experience like that before, I've never been in love before. You gave that to me last night."

"You're welcome." Beth teased, causing her girlfriend to laugh softly. Evie leaned down, kissing the blonde.

"The storm let up. I think we'll be able to get back to school now." she said, the disappointment in her voice evident.

"We have time for breakfast though." Beth said.

"Okay, but you're going to have to get us in if they're busy. The maitre'd took the rest of my cash last night." Evie said, standing up with a laugh. Beth chuckled. "I really love this sweatshirt, by the way. It's really comfy."

"I guess it's a good thing I bought you one in blue." Beth replied. Evie stared at her girlfriend for a moment.

"B, you don't have to buy me things. That's not why I love you."

"I know I don't have to, Eves, but I wanted to." Beth explained. Evie leaned in and kissed her girlfriend softly.

"I love you so much." she whispered. Beth smiled.

"I love you, too." she said.

* * *

"Wow." Beth whispered as she emerged from the bathroom after showering and getting ready for the day. Evie smiled shyly, before putting the finishing touches on her outfit - the tiara that sat on top of her head. "That dress is amazing. It could almost pass as an Evie original."

"B, this is a designer dress." Evie pointed out. Beth shrugged.

"Your designs are better." she said. Evie blushed. "But you look amazing in anything."

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well." Evie said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend softly. Beth smiled as they broke apart. "Are you ready to get some breakfast?"

"I am." Beth said, pulling her girlfriend out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Evie and Beth returned to Auradon Prep. They'd gone their separate ways, as both girls had things they needed to do, with the promise to meet up for dinner. When Evie returned to her room, she was greeted by Mal, who poked her her head out of her closet when she heard the door close. "Hey, M."

"E, hey!" Mal said, walking over and hugging her best friend. Evie made her way over to her bed and sitting down. "So... What did you and your princess do while stuck in Auradon City?" Mal asked. Evie blushed. "Did you... Evie, did you and Beth have sex?"

"Yes, we did." Evie admitted. Mal smiled.

"I'm happy for you, E. You and Beth are really good together." she said. Evie looked down with a soft smile as Mal disappeared into her closet, continuing her search for her art supplies. Just then, the door opened and Beth appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, I think you have my phone." she said. Evie checked the bag from the store, immediately finding the device and holding it out for her girlfriend to take. Beth narrowed her eyes at the sight of her girlfriend remaining on the bed. When Evie smirked, Beth walked over to her girlfriend and attempted to grab the phone only to have it pulled out of her reach. "Hey." Beth whined.

"It'll cost you a kiss."

"Do you really expect me to believe that all you want is a kiss?" Beth whispered. Evie grinned as Beth sat in her lap. "You're going to be insatiable, aren't you?"

"It's not my fault that my girlfriend is the sexiest person to ever walk the planet." Evie whispered as she kissed her girlfriend. Beth chuckled into the kiss, pushing until Evie was on her back.

"I'm still in here, guys." Mal called out. Evie rolled her eyes as they broke apart. Beth sitting back on her thighs. Mal raised an eyebrow as she placed her art supplies on her bed. "I don't know if I'm going to like this new aspect to your relationship."

"I think we'll get over that somehow." Evie said, chuckling as she pulled Beth back into a kiss.

"Eves, wait." Beth whispered as she pulled away. Evie frowned. "We can wait until we're alone."

"If you insist." Evie said, smiling at her girlfriend before turning to her best friend. Beth stretched out, pressing a kiss to Evie's jaw. "What about your homework?"

"I'll do it later. I want to be with you right now." Beth whispered, leaning up and kissing her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
